1. Field
This document relates to a plasma display apparatus and a method of driving the same.
2. Related Art
In general, a plasma display apparatus has a plasma display panel, and drivers for supplying driving signals to electrodes of the plasma display panel.
In the plasma display panel, a barrier rib formed between a front substrate and a rear substrate forms one unit cell. Each cell is filled with an inert gas containing a main discharge gas, such as neon (Ne), helium (He), and a mixed gas of Ne+He, and a small amount of xeon.
When discharge is generated as a high frequency voltage is applied to electrodes, the inert gas generates vacuum ultraviolet rays. The vacuum ultraviolet rays emit phosphors formed between the barrier ribs, so that images are implemented. The plasma display apparatus can be made light and thin and thus has been in the spotlight as next-generation display devices.
If the drivers of the plasma display apparatus supply the driving signals to the electrodes of the plasma display panel, wall charges are formed on the electrodes of the plasma display panel. Images are displayed by wall voltage formed by the wall charges and external voltage supplied to the electrodes.